Wrong Order
by TheDoctorCT-21-0408
Summary: What if Luke arrived on Bespin before Han left the carbon-freezing chamber? The result- Luke is also frozen, and Vader's plans start to work. Or not, considering that he gets the wrong carbonite block. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**In other words, this shows how stupid those Ugnaughts can be****...**

**Edited recently, that's why it was deleted, then re-posted.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

Luke ran down the halls of Cloud City, gripping his blaster. He had to get to his friends after seeing that vision in the Force. It could have been a result of doing handstands for hours on end, but he decided to believe what Yoda and Obi-Wan told him about it being a vision. Of course, he had no idea where he was going, but just the thought of his friends perishing was enough to make him pick up the pace. Poor R2 had been trying to follow Luke, and had gotten lost. The Force had been helping Luke find his way around, although he did ask for directions once or twice.

Luke eventually came across a door labelled 'CARBON FREEZING CHAMBER' and entered. There was a giant claw on the ceiling, and a platform below it. The room was filled with stormtroopers, Bespin guards, Ugnaughts, and...Vader. A sobbing Leia and Chewie were standing nearby, and a man was kneeling next to a carbonite block, checking the monitors. "He survived...who's that?" he announced, startled at Luke's appearance.

"Hey!" Luke shouted as two stormtroopers grabbed him. They began dragging him toward the platform, right in front of Vader and another armored man. "Excellent. The Emperor knew you would arrive." Vader looked right at Luke as he said this. Luke stuck out his tongue in response.

* * *

Minutes later, Luke fidgeted as the stormtroopers checked him over one last time, Vader still watching. The stormtroopers stepped away and nodded at an Ugnaught, who flipped some switches on a control panel, lowering the platform. Luke almost regretted leaving Dagobah so soon, maybe this wouldn't have happened. The last thing Luke saw were the orange glowing lights on the floor.

"Pretty lights..." he murmured, then stiffened as carbon freeze came over him.

* * *

Afterward...

Vader entered the Emperor's throne room with a carbonite block in tow. "I have brought the son of Skywalker." Vader spoke in the silence. The chair spun around, revealing the wrinkly old man that ruled the galaxy. "Good, good, my apprentice...wait, that's carbonite, NOT WHAT I REQUESTED!"

"He's only _frozen_ in carbonite. Otherwise he would have refused to come." Vader hurriedly responded, not wanting to be zapped by the Emperor.

"Then get him out!" the Emperor screeched. Vader summoned a stormtrooper, who took their precious time melting the carbonite. A man collapsed onto the floor, out of the carbonite, shaking and writhing on the floor.

"Is that him? I can't see too well." the Emperor leaned forward, squinting.

_Get some glasses, then_, Vader thought as he observed the trembling man on the floor, then felt like facepalming. He probably needed glasses himself. Luke had blonde hair. This man did not. It wasn't Luke that he had brought to the Emperor. It was the captain of the Millennium Falcon, Han Solo!

* * *

**Chapter two will be up ASAP. Some of the events from the original storyline will stay for humor purposes. That also applies for the characters being OOC. Comments, reviews, anything but flames are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry 'bout the delay. Bad case of writer's block. In this story, Leia and Lando do send the droids first, but there isn't any recorded message. The timeline is a bit different as well. All for humor purposes. ****As always, I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

The throne room was dark and quiet. At least it was, until Leia smacked against a windchime. She cursed herself, then continued on her way to the carbonite block. The rescue plan hadn't been so difficult, unlike the 'rescue' Lando performed from Vader's ship, getting past the guards and stormtroopers. Now, the palace here was filled with _sleeping guards._

The carbonite block hung on the wall, with the trapped Han inside. Leia fiddled with the controls until the block turned red and began melting. Soon, Han toppled to the floor. "Say, what is this place?" he quietly asked, and in the dark, Leia could see his hair was blonde. _Wait a minute, that's not Han._

"Luke?" she asked, confused.

"That's me. What do you want, and who are you?" he sat up, a bit unused to the environment, but he had only been in there for a month, so he was recovering quickly.

"I thought Vader got you." Leia took off her helmet, and Luke's face lit up.

"Hi, Leia. Where are we?"

A loud, booming laugh echoed over the throne room. A curtain slid open, revealing Jabba and his cronies. More appeared around Luke and Leia, holding blasters and spears. C-3PO stood to the side of Jabba, interpreting his angry words.

"The mighty Jabba wishes to know why that is not captain Solo."

"I dunno!" Leia protested, and ducked from being grabbed by Gammorrean guards. Jabba muttered a few words, which C-3PO automatically translated. "Now he wants to know where that dratted bounty hunter is hiding." the crowd began whispering, and were shoved aside by Boba Fett, who walked forward to stand in front of Jabba. "You called?"

Jabba answered, and C-3PO translated it. "The mighty Jabba...wait, why am I calling you that? Did you ever say I had to call you that?" he continued rambling, and Jabba shoved him aside for the second time that day, bellowing. C-3PO got up, and announced "He wishes to execute you. All three of you, including the Wookiee."

"Wait, why me?" Fett demanded, aiming his blaster at C-3PO. Jabba began bellowing again, and Fett winced.

"It was probably those Ugnaughts at Bespin." Leia spoke up, gaining all the attention in the room, including Fett's.

"Yeah, they're kinda stupid sometimes..." Luke moaned from his spot on the floor. Jabba yelled at the guards, and they grabbed Luke, Leia, then Fett. "Hey, I had nothing to do with this!" he protested, being shoved out of the throne room to the dungeons.

* * *

"Where...is...Skywalker!" Vader growled, poking Han with the torture device. Han screamed, almost damaging what was left of Vader's hearing.

"Sir, I think you've tortured him enough." the stormtrooper on guard suggested. Vader fumed, turning toward the stormtrooper and Force-choking him. The dead body hit the cell floor with a loud _clang! _

"How's the torture session going?" the Emperor hobbled into the cell, cane hitting the floor in a rhythm of sorts.

"He won't tell me anything." Vader whined, facing his master, still angry. "He doesn't know where Skywalker is, and..."

"That's because you froze him before Skywalker arrived!" the Emperor scolded, giving Vader a two-second zap of Force-lightning. "If he was going to be used as bait the first time, why not again?"

"_That_ could also draw the Rebel Alliance, besides Skywalker." Vader's spirits lifted, until the Emperor zapped him again. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"You can't be happy. That leads to the light side."

"Oh."

* * *

**That concludes chapter two. Chapter three will probably focus more on Luke and company. That's all for now, folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After a few revisions and delays, I finished the chapter. As always, I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

Leia watched the desert speed by, and wondered how the heck anyone could live on Tatooine. The two suns, the big desert with a lack of water...it was a miserable climate. Luke didn't seem to mind it, and was chatting up a storm with the guards on the skiff. Leia was worried about Han, if he was okay, or dead, or...

"Hey, look! A Bantha herd!" Luke shouted, and all the guards began scanning the desert. Lando spotted the herd, surprised at how large it was. "That's 'cause you haven't been to Tatooine, right?" Luke suggested.

"I've seen Banthas on other planets, in zoos." Lando began talking about zoos, and Chewie growled.

"I don't think he likes zoos." Luke reached for his blaster, not expecting it to be in his holster. "Oh, look what I still have."

Leia moved to the other side of the skiff, where it was quiet, but that spot was already occupied by Fett. "Sorry." she apologized, backing away.

"You weren't making a lot of noise, so it wouldn't have mattered." Fett responded, continuing to watch the scenery pass by. Leia stood by the railing, enjoying the quiet and peace, and occasionally glancing at Fett to see what he was doing.

"We're almost there!" Lando called, and Luke started whimpering. Leia ran back to the others, noticing the big sand pit that was approaching.

"That's it." Lando announced.

* * *

The skiff was positioned over the pit, which contained a Sarlaac. A platform was extended over the pit, so the prisoners would fall right into its mouth. C-3PO's voice rang out over the desert from a speaker. "The mighty Jabba wants to hear any last words."

"I don't wanna go! I never got to be a Jedi!" Luke whined, falling onto his knees. Lando poked him with a spear, and he got up. "Sorry."

Jabba's voice came out of the speaker this time, and a guard began directing Leia toward the platform.

"Ow, I'm going...hey!" she complained as the guard poked her with a spear. She got to the edge of the platform when a blaster fired, and the guard fell off the skiff, right into the Sarlaac. Leia slowly turned to see Luke staring wide-eyed at his empty holster, then at Fett, who was holding the blaster. "That was fast." Luke barely whispered.

"Who's next?" Fett observed the guards, pointing the blaster at them, seeing the cowards shrink away. Moments later, they were shot and tossed off the skiff.

"Wait!" C-3PO wailed, causing the speaker to screech. "The mighty Jabba will kill you..."

"He either lets us go, or he dies." Leia heard a beeping, then gasped as Fett prepared to throw a thermal detonator.

"Not without the droids." Lando said. C-3PO ran out onto the deck of the barge, followed by R2-D2.

"He won't let us go!" he shouted, standing too close to the edge.

"Too bad. He will." Fett muttered, igniting his jetpack and hovering in the air.

"Cool!" Luke whooped, watching him fly up to the droids and snatch C-3PO. R2 beeped, and rolled off the edge. "R2, noooooo!"

"I got him!" Lando steered the skiff under the falling droid, catching R2. "Now to get out of here!"

* * *

The skiff sped away from the barge, the guards on the deck waiting at the laser cannons. Jabba was ready to send a search party after the escapees, but came up with a better plan- he would contact the Imperials, telling them of a few Rebels on the loose.

* * *

"We need to find Han." Leia started, but Luke cut her off with "We need to eat some food."

"Actually, before we do either of those things, we need to find a ship." Lando began walking toward a cantina.

"I've got a ship." Fett stepped in front of Lando, blocking his path. "There's no hurry to leave, is there?"

"Poor Han is probably in the hands of the Empire by now, they could have tortured him, or worse, killed him." Lando sidestepped Fett, but was pulled backward. "Hey!"

"Knowing that we're going to visit the Imperials, I might be able to make a bit of money by turning you in."

Luke gasped. "So you were working for them all along! I thought you were secretly a Rebel!"

"I'm a bounty hunter. I don't side with any of you guys." Fett sighed, and Leia assumed he was rolling his eyes.

"Then why the heck did you rescue Leia on the barge? You could've waited until I was going in!" Luke shouted for quite a while, until Chewie lost it and walloped Luke.

"Thanks." Leia, Lando, and Fett said in unison. Chewie growled in satisfaction.

* * *

The three still-conscious humans came to an agreement- they would still rescue Han, but pay Fett to forget about turning them in to the Empire. It was simple, and easily discussed over a couple of drinks in the cantina. There were some flaws, though. Leia and Lando couldn't go anywhere without people freaking out over bounty hunters, and...where to start on the search.


End file.
